Harry potter and th deadly duo
by Make war not love. war is fun
Summary: During the summer of 5th year harry decides to get a job to get away from the dursleys. With new powers, new attitude and non-crap taking female twins Hogwarts is in for a hell of a year. oocness and bashing of most everyone cept harry.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer

the only things i own in the story are the deadly duo.

& thoughts

chapter 1

A raven haired, green eyed youth, know to the wizarding world as the boy who lived and as freak or boy to his relatives and as Harry potter to the rest of the world, lay tossing and turing in his meager bed. This was due to voldemort or he who must not be named, was sending Harry vision after vision after vision of the demise of Harry's godfather.

"GET UP, GET UP YOU LAZY FREAK, MY DUDDERS IS STRAVING" His Aunt Petunia shrieked in her shriling voice. Harry was greatful for the fact that the Dursleys never let him sleep late because otherwise he was sure he would become insanely depressed watching his godfathers demise that he might become emo. Harry shuddered at the thought.

"ARE YOU UP YET YOU LAZY BOY MY DUDDERS IS WASTING AWAY WHILE YOU ARE SELFISHLY BEING IDLE" shrilled his Aunt.

"Coming Aunt Petunia" Harry answered.

Harry quickly cooked the breakfast and quickly eat his meager share and awaited for his relatives to finish so he could clean up after them.

"BOY," His Uncle bellowed "THERE ISN'T ANYTHING FOR YOU TO DO ROUND THE HOUSE, SO YOU'LL BE GETTING A JOB. AS LONG AS YOU ARE OUT THE HOUSE AND OUT OF YOUR AUNT'S HAIR YOU MAY KEEP WHATEVER YOU EARN, BUT IF YOU EVER COME BACK AFTER TEN, YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND SOME WHERE ELSE TO SLEEP. YOU GOT THAT BOY".

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry replied in a daze.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR. GET OUT THE HOUSE AND GO FIND A JOB." His Aunt yelled. Slapping some bus fair into his hand and kicking him out the house.

As Harry made his way to the london bus stop, he noticed a teenaged youth was there. The girl had sky blue eyes and long silky black hair which ws tied in a plait. The girl was wearing a tight short leather skirt and mini top with high heel boots. she was also wearing a cloak-like coat.

"Hi" The girl said noticing that he was looking at her. "My name's Tanya Fang, what's yours?"

"Urm... Harry Potter" Harry said, taking a seat next to Tanya when they got onto the bus that had just arrived.

"THE Harry Potter?" she asked, not once looking at his scar but into his eyes.

"Yes... are you a witch?" he asked carefully while slowly reaching for his wand.

"Yeah im a witch, but don't worry i an't a D.E my sister would would kill me if i was. Before you ask me and my twin Sylvia are transfers from Italy, we're going to hogwarts and we would rather die then grovel to a no good half breed son of a b... no offfence" she added.

"D,E's?" Harry asked

"Oh death eaters" Tanya answered

"May i ask why your gong to town??" Harry asked

"I'm going to work, my sis is already there but i stayed at a friend's crib last night" She replied "why are you?" she asked

"Oh i'm going to town to find a job, which my so called relatives are forcing me to get". Harry replied while thinking &why am i telling her this i hardly know her&.

"Right, well if ya after a job, the place i work at is lookin and is the only place hiring that i know." She informed him while getting of the bus and leading him toward a tatoo and piercing parlor.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked

"Yep, me and me sis were meant to run it together but she took charge after i had a break down, so you want it?" she asked

"Erm ok" Harry answered

"Well, welcome to the duo's tatooing and piercing shop" she said pushing him in through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"YO, Syl freash meat" Tan shouted into the shop.

"Be a min, seeing to a customer" A girl shouted back.

As Harry walked into the shop he heard "hold stil a min this will only hurt for a sec" and then heard the replay which was "OW WOMAN" "Oh stop beng a baby, now dont remove the bar for 3 weeks, and then you can start buy more bars for it"

This as said as a man twice the size of Harry walk out with a red lip with silver shining form it.

"whos this?" The girl Harry guesses was Slyvia. She looked excatly like her twin except she had ocean blue eyes and wore leather tousers and mini top.

"This is Harry Potter, our new employee" announced Tan.

"Hi, Im Sylvia and im the boss so dont ecpeact star treatment and work hard we'll get along great, lets see wat you can do urmmm where to put you?? can you draw?" she asked

"I don't know kinda" he replied

"well lets test ya draw us a phoniex" Sylvia ordered while handing over a piece of paper and pen.

"looks like we have ta train ya to do both then tatooing and piercing" stated Tan as she looked over the picture.

As the days went by Harry began to adopt the twins attitude and quickly became fast friends with them both. The twin helped Harry get rid of the golden boy goody two shoes look by getting him dark clothing and iving him a tongue and eyebrow pierceing along with a tatoo of a black panther ready to pounce on his back anda black and red phoniex on his arm and shoulder. H e had even picked up their drinking and smoking habits.

"Soooooo, wat house ya think we'll be in" Tan asked drunkenly to and equally drunk Harry due to they having been to a rave.

"Slytherin, i was meant ta go there ya know" Harry replied

"Come on you two we're goin home and Ray (Harrys nickname due to his raven locks) ur stayin with us, if ya go home like this, ur relative will kill ya" Syl said as she wa the only sober one.

"Yeh sure, howd youd stay sober? ya drank twice as much as us put together" inquired Ray

"Im immune ta gettin drunk due to drinkin since i was little" she replied, while opening the door to their flat.

"Right befora ya sleep drink the hang over potion" Syl ordered forcing the drinks down their thoats and pulled Tanya of th couch and pushed her into her room, then she got Harry up and pushed him into the spare room. Once that was done she turned the t.v on and watched a movie in which she soon fell a sleep watching.

"Syl wake up we need another hangover potion and ya the only un to know where it is" said Tanya

Sylvia woke up being use to Tan waking her up early after a night out.

"Here, one for ya and another for Ray, ya can wake him up, im nippin out" Syl said while changing her clothes with a wave of her hand and leaving the flat.

"Yo, Harry wake up, heres a hang over potion and if i were ya i'll get up before Syl gets gets back"Tan informed Harry while making sure he drank the potion.

"Thanks, ummm whyy am i here and not at me Aunts?" He asked

"ya were drunk n Syl being the only un not drunk made ya stay here instead of going to ya Aunts ta get in trouble, besides she phoned ya Aunt last night beforre we went out sayin that ya might not be home as ya have a lot of work ta do" She answered "now get ready cos when Syl gets back we're going out"

"K, have ya got a ciggy?" he asked "i think i lost mine"

"Here." she said as she handed him one "be out in five" she said as she left to tidy up

"Where we goin?"He asked as he cam ou of the spare room.

"Digonally, i just got ya letter from ya house and ours from the shop" Syl said as she walked in "ready?" she asked

"Yup" said Harry and TAn putting on their coats.


End file.
